


She's the one

by SignsTimeMemory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x13, F/F, Fluffy, More time for our babies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignsTimeMemory/pseuds/SignsTimeMemory
Summary: Feels and thoughts during Alex and Maggie's last scene in 2x13.While dancing with her tough and beautiful cop,Alex' mind wanders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so after watching the episode I actually had the cutest dream in the world,so I felt like I needed to share it with you my fellow Sanvers fans.

Maggie was the one.

It was a thought which in hindsight must have already been there all along,but never come to the surface before now. This woman,standing in front of her,had put her past hurt aside because she thought Alex deserved this moment,and the agent could've bursted into crying,if it hadn't been for the smile almost splitting her face in two. Into those arms she felt safe,she could let her walls down. They were somehow changing each other,but most of all changing themselves for the better.

She leaned into Maggie and her check brushed soft curly hair,with the distinct sweet scent which she had learned to recognize on Maggie ever since they had started their relationship. It was like pouring her heart out. She was always so composed in her movements and she wouldn't lean on many,if not her sister.But Maggie was the one,and Alex vowed she would have let herself lean on Maggie more easily,once again,and would've always been there,whenever her woman had needed the same. She was glad that they had finally both learned to not run,and put it all on the table,and solve whatever came their way,together.

Eyes shut,her mind flew out of that wonderful ballroom,from the music,all her body was turned to feeling Maggie's hands on her back,Maggie's face mere inches from her own,burning with passion,the sound of the words the cop had said tonight flowed into her. Nobody had ever spoken such words to her. It was the closest thing Alex had ever had to an "I love you".

Her mind walked,run miles from that place,flew to rooms full of light.An house which finally felt like home.  An house full of life,after all. 

_Maggie was lying on her apartment's couch,looking up at her smiling,head tilted the way she used to do only with Alex. Their eyes both traveled to the other side of the room,and Alex looked stunned at the toddling little feet on the floor,and chubby checks,and skin as soft as the woman's she loved._

_Two kids_ , _merely 2 or 3,4 at the best,matching the adults looks,but absolutely with Maggie's smile. So blinding that Alex almost had to look away,with her hands to her eyes._

_She felt so overtaken by such happiness,that she stayed still as Maggie rolled off the couch,while the kids pulled at her dear cop's shirt,with just as chubby hands._

_They run into her legs and Alex' spread her arms,so they could've buried their heads into her chest,and she could've hugged them more tightly to herself. Alex had just the time to recover from seriously tearing up,before the kids looked up grinning at her and run around her legs,like butterflies dancing on trees and flowers. Dead set on catching each other,they run around their mothers,picking toys th.ey had left around from the ground. Maybe they even engaged in a little fight over them,but Alex got totally lost in the beauty of the moment ,in how light she felt.Her heart soared instread of sinking the way it had done so many times in the past,and she let herself be dragged to the ground by her little family.Their laughters filled her ears like music,she let the kids climb on her like a mini jungle in a park.One of those Kara had enjoyed climbing so much,nonethleess being 12 when she had arrived. All this felt so familiar to her,a dream come true. As if she had always been here._

_They had two handsome tiny boys,rolling on the floor with them,fully trusting them to help them grow up in justice,under the light of the sun,and Maggie was searching for her hand to hold. Alex found it in the maze their bodies had become,and_ _looked into Maggie's eyes,and smiled as the cop uttered those three words slowly,like the most important secret between them._

_"I love you"_

Her eyes snapped open right at that moment.

"Hey,what's up?You spaced out on me,Danvers."

"I had a dream"

"Was I into it?"

"Ever since I met you,you have been in all of them,like a sun. But maybe,maybe you always were...long before I knew you."

She added nothing more,planted a kiss on Maggie's forehead and snuggled further into her girlfriend.

The words went unsaid. They still hand't said them,but both of them had showed it,both of them had hinted to it. Alex didn't know when it would've happened,but she could've waited for them to be ready,as long as she had had Maggie safe in her arms. Tonight,and hopefully forever. Quickly they had become part of each other,thanks to Maggie,Alex had figured out who she was ,who she wanted to be.Tomorrow was a something to be looking forward to,finally.

With their love,they slow danced the night away,till the first rays of the sun didn't shower the ballroom in light again.

                                                                                                 _I was her,she was me_

_We were one,we were free_

_If there's somebody calling me on,she's the one._

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics at the end are from Robbie Williams' "She's the one",which was going through my mind as I woke up.


End file.
